


Otherwise Occupied

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship drabble set on New Year's Eve during the pandemic
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Otherwise Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Have a safe New Year's Eve everyone..._

“Are you up for attending a party tonight?”

“Um, that’s a lovely idea Barbara, and any other year I would, but…”

“Silly Tommy.” She tapped me playfully on the nose, “I’m talking about a private party, just the two of us, in the bedroom.”

Realisation hit me. “Oh!”

“Oh. Is that all you can say?”

“No, it isn’t, but you always tell me that actions speak louder than words so…”

“So?”

“So, get upstairs and get naked, I’ll grab the beers and be right behind you.”

“Don’t forget the snacks.”

“You won’t need them; our mouths will be otherwise occupied.”


End file.
